This invention relates generally to valve apparatus operable in different modes to control fluid flow via different inlets to a discharge such as a nozzle; and more particularly, it concerns an improved valve which is highly reliable, and allows discharge nozzle rotary adjustment, relative to the valve itself.
Considering the requirements for fluid fuel tanks as used on different motorcycles, there is need for fuel valve apparatus which selectively accommodates its discharge nozzle orientation relative to motorcycle forward and rearward orientation. Such valve apparatus is also desirably required to meter fuel from main and reserve fuel levels in a tank or tanks, to such a discharge nozzle, whatever its orientation. However, the capability for these various modes of operation or functions is difficult to achieve in simple apparatus employing a minimum number of parts while at the same time requiring sealing against leakage.